


SleeBY

by ZaeBee



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Sharing a Bed, post v6, weiss is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeBee/pseuds/ZaeBee
Summary: After Volume 6, RWBY and co' have finally made it the Atlas and are staying at Alsius, the huntress academy of the kingdom of Atlas.





	SleeBY

**Author's Note:**

> I drafted this pretty much right after EP10 V6 and kinda just took my time with editing. 
> 
> Also, yeah, the title is supposed to be a pun for 'sleepy.' It's funny actually, cause I'm dyslexic my brain sometimes get my p's mixed up with my b's and that's pretty much how I thought of the title

 

“–And then I punched him so hard that he actually flew out the door!” 

“Woah…” Ruby awed even tho she had heard Yang’s story before.

“What happened next, did you fight?” Blake asked, lying on the same couch as Yang but with her legs resting on and over Yang’s. Ruby laid on a two-seater couch too, though she was on her own with her cape covering her, like a small blanket, as Weiss sat comfortably on a single seated sofa, across from Blake and Yang. A coffee table in the centre held their empty mugs placed atop it. 

 

“Nah, I just rode away on Bumblebee… Damn, I'm gonna miss that bike.” 

“Sorry.” Blake apologised. 

“Don't be.” yang smiled. “I’d do it again and again for you, Blake.” Her word’s and smile causing Blake to blush. 

“I think you'd go bankrupt if you kept doing that.” Schnee interrupted the two. 

“Hmm... I guess you could loan me the lien, Weiss~” Yang jested. 

“Do I look like a bank to you!?” She growled. Yang laughing afterwards.

 

The room was lit with a fireplace. It being Atlas academy, most of the furniture was quite a basic white and blue. The walls around them, metallic with intricate, militaristic designs. 

 

“Actually, I had an encounter with an obnoxious guy too,” Weiss spoke.

“The one from the party?” Ruby asked. 

“Yeah,” She soon recounted the events from that night. “It was right before I accidentally summoned a boartusk... This guy was actually trying to chat me up and didn’t even know what the party was for!” 

“Wow,” Yang remarked.   
“Seriously?” Blake spoke. 

“Yeah… I don't know how that crowd was ever my scene.” 

“Your… Schnee.” yang punned.  

“Please shut up. The group, excluding Weiss again, laughed again. 

 

“Hmm… I didn’t really run into anyone like that on my trip.” Ruby spoke. 

“Well… I mean, you did have Jaune to deal with.” Weiss spoke. If Yang still had a drink, she’d have spat it out, instead she just loudly,

“Ahahaha!” 

“Hey!” Ruby yelled, “Jaune’s not that bad… not anymore anyway, he’s really matured since our Beacon days.” 

“I guess he kinda had to…” Blake spoke. 

“We all did,” Ruby replied. 

 

It had been a long and peaceful night. They hadn’t had one quite like this since before beacon fell. They wanted to enjoy it as much as they could… not knowing when the next might be. 

 

Things settled down again. Blake twirled some of Yang’s hair in her hand. Weiss thought this odd. Usually, Yang didn’t let anyone touch her hair, but she just ignored it, having another question arise instead. 

 

“You had to deal with a troublesome blonde too, right, Blake?” Weiss asked 

“Who? Sun? He was actually a really big help.” 

“Do you still like him?” 

“Well, yeah, he is my friend.” 

“No, I mean **like** like him!” It took Blake a moment to realise what Weiss was saying. 

“Oh, he’s not really my type of blonde.” She glanced to Yang. 

“Right… I thought you were into him?” 

“Mm, not really. What about you and his blue-haired friend?” 

“Neptune?” 

“Yeah… I maybe forgot his name.” Weiss let out a nose exhale in amusement before replying. 

“Dead in the water, just like his ability to swim.” 

“Lmao,” Yang blurted. 

“I don't think I'm really into guys.” Weiss continued.

“Same,” Yang replied, glancing at Blake. A silence filled the room. Not an awkward one, one that just came naturally. But it wasn’t long till Blake broke it with her yawn. 

 

“That’s like your eighth yawn in the past hour,” Yang mentioned. 

“You’ve been counting?” Blake asked with a perked eyebrow.

“Only after the third.” 

“Well...” Blake looked at the clock on the wall—the time being just past 2 am, ”I guess it is pretty late.”

“You wanna go to bed?” 

“Mmm…” She yawned again. This time creating a chain reaction between the group. Weiss let out a pretty big yawn first, then Ruby, and finally Yang. 

“hehehe~” Blake giggled. 

“No one should that much power!” Ruby complained. 

“You sure your semblance isn’t making people yawn?” Yang kidded.

“My true power!” Blake spoke and immediately after, yawned again. “Maybe it is time for bed.” 

“No kidding,” Weiss complained. Blake moved her legs off Yang, stood up, and did a stretch. Yang followed. 

“Well, Seeyas in the morning, then.” She gave a slight wave before heading out of the room with Blake. 

“Goodnight!” Ruby yelled. 

“Night,” Weiss spoke. 

“Night guys,” Blake said just before leaving. 

 

Weiss suddenly began to calculate her thoughts. In my words, her brain finally started working.

 

“Wait…” Weiss broke the silence. 

“What’s up?” Ruby asked. 

“Are they... together now?” 

“Huh?”   
Like, are they girlfriends?” 

“Y-Yeah, OBViously, Weiss.” A concerned look covered Ruby’s face. Weiss suddenly realised all the obvious tells of the night, and the days previous to it. She wondered how it took her this long to realise.

“Since when?” 

“Uhh, a few days ago?” 

“What.... what the f–” 

 

                                    -----------------------------------------------

  
  
  


The two laid together, facing each other, in a king single bed—their blankets mainly covering their legs. They wore pyjamas similar to those they had in Beacon. There were plenty of other rooms free but they didn’t want to be without each other anytime soon. The bed’s blankets and sheets were a mixture of blue and white, the colour combination seemed to be a favourite of Atlas. Yang felt Blake’s scar. Unintentionally, she rubbed at it. Blake winced a little. A scarred spot was always more sensitive than normal skin. 

 

“Sorry-” Yang apologised. 

“It’s alright… just feels weird sometimes.” 

“Yeah, my arm does that too.” 

“Can I.. feel it?” 

“Yeah, Sure.” She extended what was left of her arm. (Yang previously took the mechanical piece off before getting into bed.) Blake slowly and slightly reached out her hand to feel Yang’s arm but stopped just before touching. She stopped because she felt guilty, because of the memories that flashed into her mind of the night yang lost a piece of herself, when she—Balke, just chose to run away. But it also just didn’t feel right to stop either. It was Yang—The person she loved most in her entire life. She touched her arm. She felt it. And feelings began to well up in her eyes. 

 

“You don't have to force yourself, Blake.” 

“I’m fine…” Yang just softly smiled, as to say, “it’s alright.” She brushed away the hair on the side of Blake’s face. They were already pretty close but Yang moved closer anyway. Blake felt, and seemed, very soft in that moment. Yang smiled warmly at her again and Blake joined too. She—Blake—caressed Yang’s chin and slowly moved her own face in closer, kissing Yang. They kissed and kissed again. Soft and tired smiles on each of their faces afterwards. 

 

“Have I ever mention how cute you are?” Yang flirted.   
“I believe I've seen a mirror before,” Blake cheeked. 

“Oh, ho, ho, I love it when you’re feisty.” Yang grinned. 

“I know~” Blake smirked. 

 

They dozed off very soon after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I seriously hope you enjoyed it 
> 
> I don't really write as often as I'd like to but I do have a lot of fics that I've started to work on but just dropped because I'm like that. 
> 
> Two that I'd like to specifically mention and to see if anyone would have any interest reading are:  
> •A college AU where Yang is a delinquent type.  
> •A Wild West AU where Blake is a farmhand for her family (she's also a very good shot) and Yang is a troublemaking bounty hunter. The title would be "The Good, The Bad, The Pretty and The Rich" 
> 
> bit of a warning, I guess; Both would have a whiterose side plot because I'm a sucker for whiterose


End file.
